


Рай

by Nelson



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Я сначала замерз, а потом сгорел.





	Рай

Меня выбросило из портала куда-то в верхние слои атмосферы, не на станцию. Расчет подвел. И в ту же секунду, когда светящиеся края портала захлопнулось за мной, я понял, почему Городецкий использовал щит. Силы здесь не было и не могло быть. Вся сила осталась там, на голубом шарике где-то под моими ногами. Вместе с людьми, которых невозможно сделать Иными. У меня всегда был план Б, но в этот раз я поставил все на Фуаран и проигрался вчистую. 

Первое, что я почувствовал - невероятный холод, который быстро прошел сквозь скафандр, чистый физический холод, которого я не чувствовал очень-очень давно. Может быть только тогда, когда еще был человеком. Понял, что больше не могу управлять телом. Вообще. Я начал падать обратно на землю. По стеклу шлема поползла полоска раскаленной плазмы, а потом я сгорел. Это оказалось неожиданно больно. Потом пришла темнота.

Это место можно было бы даже назвать красивым.

Здесь чистое небо такого ровного теплого персикового оттенка, будто рассвет или закат, навечно застывший в самом пике. Безупречно синее море и уходящий до горизонта бесконечный заросший деревьями пляж из такого же безупречного желтовато-белого песка. Песчинка к песчинке, каждая — идеальный шар. Деревья странные, голый ствол, кора темная с черными прожилками, и крона раскидистая, начинается гораздо выше человеческого роста, не допрыгнешь. Листья яркие, будто осенние, желтые в середине и красновато-бордовые к краям, похожи на кленовые. Деревья стоят, словно по линейке, одно за другим, и теряются где-то за горизонтом. Нет привычных трав или кустарников. Солнца нет, свет идет с неба ровно, поэтому нет теней. Нет ничего кроме моря, деревьев и песка. Нет запахов, не дует ветер, песок не хранит следов. На море нет волн. Вечный день не сменяет ночь. Не меняются сезоны. Вечная осень.

Я очнулся здесь, под одним из деревьев. Я забыл себя, кем я был, забыл свое имя и свое прошлое, забыл свою смерть, забыл холод и огонь, чувствовал только счастье и абсолютный покой, ходил от дерева к дереву, купался в море, рисовал на песке, но волны не подхватывали меня, волосы не намокали, рисунки мои исчезали бесследно, а на деревьях не колыхнулось ни листочка. Потом эйфория прошла.

Я пытался бежать по берегу моря, но пейзаж вокруг не меняется, а бежать я могу бесконечно. Я пытался построить пирамиду, но песок истаял в моих руках. Я пытался забраться на дерево, но ноги скользили по его гладкому стволу.

Тогда я упал на песок и долго лежал, впервые задумавшись о том, кто же я, где и что произошло со мной. Память не подчинялась, но я ждал, и, вдруг, воспоминания хлынули подобно водопаду. Я захлебнулся ими, вспомнил все до мельчайших подробностей.

Голод. Вампирский зов. Вкус крови. Счастье. Ненависть. Надежду. Веру. Холод. Огонь. Боль.

Я пошел от моря, туда, к горизонту, я шел, наверное, очень долго, пока синяя полоска позади не пропала из виду и одинаковые деревья не обступили меня со всех сторон. А потом из-за деревьев вышли Иные.


End file.
